Malduck and Maid
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: when the real Tima died a personal bodyguard and a maid, who were her two closest friends, looked her after. Now the Malduck and the Maid must learn to live life again without Tima or Duke Red. Full sum inside, rating due to themes. Chapter 4 up
1. I've quit

Malduck and Maid  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Metropolis or the characters – all copyrighted and etc  
  
Warnings: Language (for definite) and lots of angst  
  
Spoilers: None – this is set before the movie so it's a prequel  
  
Plot: when the real Tima died a personal bodyguard and a maid, who were her two closest friends, looked her after. Now the Malduck and the Maid must learn to live life again without Tima or Duke Red, unbeknownst to them Duke Red has other plans for them.  
  
Chapter 1 – Kamji 'I've quit'  
  
The glass steamed silently as I starred down into the whisky. It still hadn't quite sunk in yet – Tima was gone, gone for good. No one had expected it, she had just...just gone.  
  
All of her life, all of her power and might gone in an instant from a problem which I had not been informed correctly about. I knew that she had been ill but I did not know that is was fatal. They could have at least told me, warned me of the illness and prepared me but as normal they left me out to last. Her own bloody bodyguard hadn't been told what was wrong with her until it was too late to do anything about it.  
  
I chocked back a sob and downed the hot whisky in two gulps, I would regret this later on but at that point in time I couldn't give a damn. "They can all go to hell, bloody bastards" I said to myself. I gently rested my head on the hard surface of the bench trying to stop the tears but knowing that I couldn't keep them in forever.  
  
"Kamji?" came the voice of the barman, "You want another?"  
  
I nodded dumbly, and rose slowly. I knew I looked a mess and a wreak without even looking at the barman, but it didn't really seem important to me anymore. Without Tima around I was no longer associated with the Malduck's anymore but I was still wearing their uniform.  
  
I hated myself for sitting here, drinking whiskey after whiskey, mopping over her death but what else could I do? Everyone else was going through formalities of her death and they expected me to know all of the details. I hadn't even know she was going to dye until earlier on today and if I had what would I have been able to do?  
  
Unexpected anger rose up in me and I slammed both of my fists onto the table, upsetting the whiskey that had been placed just in front of me. But what did I care? She was gone and that was everything. Slumping down onto my arms, tears finally spilled from my eyes and I wept.  
  
"Kamji-chan?" came a voice and a soft pair of hands fell on my shoulders, I knew who it was without looking up. "Kamji-chan?" the voice was a little more impatient now but I didn't want to look her in the face, didn't want to admit to her that I had no previous knowledge of this, didn't want her comfort – I just wanted to be alone without anyone to bug or annoy me.  
  
"Go away, Hiyme" I managed to get out rather slurred and in-between sobs. I could feel her dark brown eyes taking my current state in and I hated the fact that she was an empath. She would know everything about my feelings, from my sadness at the loss of Tima, anger at not being told about her condition and my rather drunken state.  
  
She sat down next to me, surveying the mess I had managed to make, "You been drinking again, Kamji-chan?" she asked in her slightly broken English. I knew what she was up to and a brief thought of stopping her from doing it was just filtering on the edge of my mind but I decided against it.  
  
Hiccupping I raised my head but rested my chin on my arms, "What do you..." I hiccupped again and realised that I was pissed and heading slowly towards the legless stage. Not exactly the best image to portray but I had had a very rough day. "I guessed as much...they still want to speak to you, you know that Kamji-chan?" she said, obviously worried but still managing to get an order of two hot whiskey's. She obviously had a rough day as well.  
  
I raised my two fingers at her (a.k.a the V sign) and told her none to politely where to go. "I've already told them I don't know shit about it. Some...some...stupid git, didn't tell..." I gave up on my sentence and allowed my head to flop down onto the counter, ignoring the warm liquid.  
  
I heard her sigh and down her drink, "I know, Kamji-chan. Now come on, we'll get you home and clean you up" she paused and took a hold of my shoulders, "I don't think the Malduck's want to appear to be a bunch of drunkards" she said.  
  
I stayed firmly where I was, "They can go to hell as well"  
  
"Kamji-chan! Don't say such things, you'll have the captain after you!"  
  
"They won't"  
  
"Why? Kamji, what have you done?" that put me on edge. If she didn't say chan after my name I knew that I was in trouble...but tonight I didn't give a –  
  
"I've quit"  
  
Her face would have been a picture – if I could have seen straight. But her voice filled the image for me, "What!? Kamji! Are you insane!"  
  
"Nope" I shook my head and instantly regretted it – god I was beyond pissed and legless, I don't think there is a word that could describe what I actually was. "I went to the captains and handed in all of my things and told them I quit" I think I said something akin to that but I don't remember much after that...bar wanting to eat a ice cream shaped like a funny animal.  
  
Hiyme was going to kill me in the morning. 


	2. This can't be good

Disclaimer: Don't own Metropolis or the characters – all copyrighted and etc  
  
Warnings: Language (for definite) and lots of angst  
  
Spoilers: None – this is set before the movie so it's a prequel  
  
Chapter 2 – Hiyme 'This can't be good'  
  
Too true I was going to kill her in the morning! What was I saying it already morning. 2am in fact. I couldn't quite believe that she had done this to me...but then again I could fully understand why.  
  
I starred at her as she silently slept, a faint smile on my lips. I knew everything that she had gone through was painful and I really should have informed her more clearly of what was actually wrong with Tima. But something had stopped me telling her about it...I don't why. That's the problem with being an empath you can tell other peoples feeling over a matter but you never quite know the truth behind those emotions.  
  
Kamji stirred in her sleep and turned over, golden brown hair falling over her face and in the gleam of pale moonlight that fell from the window pain I remembered exactly why she was my lover. She was a pure spirit in this world of madness and a rare beauty that I could call my own.  
  
None of the other Malduck's knew about our 'intimate' relationship, they were all under the impression that we were old roommates and we shared living costs. They were all fools but me and Kamji had a very difficult path to walk and to make sure that everything remained under wraps about us was not an easy task.  
  
But I still felt somewhat guilty for not telling Kamji the full truth...but what could I tell her? She was a gentle creature and to learn what had killed her...I didn't want to think of the consequences. She was a trained killer – 'kill or be killed' was one of her most common phrases when I brought the subject up.  
  
Slowly my eyes closed and I thought quietly to myself 'This can't be good' before sleeping lightly.  
  
I was woken rudely by Kamji some hours later, looking worse for wear. "Hiyme?" she asked quietly, trying to shake me gently but misjudging it slightly. I blinked in the light, unaccustomed to it being so bright, "Why is it so bright?" I asked, still half-asleep.  
  
"That neon light's been on for the last five hours. I'm amazed it didn't wake you earlier" her tone was softer and quiet compared with last night. "What do you mean? It's only six in the morning" I said yawning and looking at the clock we had somehow enquired a little less than a month ago.  
  
"Hiy-sama!" she said, gently shaking her head and chuckling slightly, "And I thought I was bad for the drink".  
  
I frowned at her, unsure what the hell she was going on about. Before I could ask she stood up and headed to our kitchen and told me, "You fell asleep in the early hours of the morning yesterday. I've been trying to wake you at odd occasions but you seemed to be tired...and I somehow doubt that you only drank one hot whisky" she passed me a steaming cup of light brown liquid and I was tempted to puke.  
  
"Don't worry, baby, I think I was the worst" she smiled weakly and took a long drink from her cup. I slowly sipped mine, "Kamji, what are we going to do?" I asked slowly and deliberately.  
  
I can't ever recall a time where I saw her look so lost and forlorn as she did at this point in time. She just looked at her cup and slowly shook her head, "To tell the absolute truth, I don't know Hiyme" she gulped, "I don't know" 


	3. Bringing In

Disclaimer: Don't own Metropolis or the characters – all copyrighted and etc  
  
Rocku: Thanks for reviewing and double thanks for being my beta reader. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I brought in a character just for you   
  
Chapter 3 – Bringing In  
  
Two Malduck's flanked Captain Skunk as he walked down towards Kamji and Hiyme's home that was on the lower end of the surface buildings. Why the two lived together in such a place eluded him completely, but he had his instructions and they would be carried out.  
  
Finally reaching his destination he motioned to the Malduck's to stop following him and to remain just within calling range. Both complied, they weren't exactly what you called the brightest bunnies in the lot but if you needed them to do something they would do it.  
  
Simon and Gunner were unusual to put it mildly. No one quite knew when they had actually joined the Malduck's or even if they were real members but they were known. Simon had grey hair and blue eyes and spoke with an accent that no one could understand and Gunner was a dark-skinned blond – dyed of course – boy who was always with Simon and didn't speak a word of English. Not exactly the ones to take on such a job as this but it usually worked out.  
  
Skunk made forward and cursed slightly as he nearly tripped over the wires of a house. How anyone who worked for Duke Red and the Military could live in such a place with the amount of money that they were paid was a complete mystery to him.  
  
He continued down the light blue buildings, which were in the process of peeling and fading. He scrutinised a piece of paper and looked up at a sign. It was hopeless, he had no idea where they lived.  
  
Just as he was about to give up and get someone to get more organised directions, when a mother and daughter came bustling down the street. They were of an different cultural background to most Metropolitan's but that was becoming far more common. "Excuse me, miss, but I don't suppose that you happen to know where a Miss Kamji Lam and Miss Hiyme Lien live do you?" he asked, whilst dodging two of the children who had deciding to have an argument.  
  
"You two cut that out this minuet!" said the mother in a heavily accented voice, "I do, sir. They live just up the street. Green door, three blocks up" she finished and clipped the squabbling brats and shouting at them. Skunk nodded and thanked the lady before moving as fast as he could in the opposite direction to which they were going.  
  
Five minuets later he found the green door that he had been looking for and knocked loudly. There was some genetic shouting and the door was partly opened, exposing the young face of who he guessed to be Kamji. She had soft brown eyes and dark drown hair that made her appear to be even more unusual. Her skin was a light mahogany and her form suggested grace and quality but a spark remained within her eyes, which spoke of power and determinism. Skunk felt inclined to believe that there was a greater reason as to why Duke Red had hired her to be a personal bodyguard to Tima.  
  
"Kamji Lam?" he asked, trying to keep his head and voice level.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly and she seemed to only just notice his uniform. She looked him up and down before finally answering, "Yeah, that's me. What you want?" her tone was not friendly and appeared to be quite spiteful. Skunk ignored it, "I have orders from Duke Red that you and Hiyme Lien are to come and see him immediately"  
  
Kamji swore and slammed the door shut, Skunk blinked and looked around himself only a little lost at the situation. A man starred at him from a window and just as he was about to turn around and head back to Simon and Gunner when there was a sound of a chain being pulled back from the door and it opened fully. "C'mon in, we'll have to get ready first" came Kamji's voice.  
  
Skunk glanced around and then went into the building. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the flat was quite clean and tidy and moderately covered with furniture and other memorabilia of the girls former lives. He was however a bit disgruntled at the fact that Kamji's uniform was sitting half in the bin with what appeared to be scorch marks.  
  
"You want anything to drink?" asked Kamji removing her dressing gown and pulling on a t-shirt. Skunk had blushed when she had done that but it turned out that she was wearing faded jeans and a vest so she was adequately covered, quickly he shook his head at her question, "No thank you. I don't drink on the job"  
  
Kamji frowned, "I meant a cup of tea, captain" she sneered before shouting up a set of stairs, "Hiy, hurry up!" and then managed to flick the switch on the kettle and started to brush her hair. Skunk looked awkwardly around and tried not to appear a little uncomfortable.  
  
"So, Captain, what does Red want to see us about" said Kamji, snapping him out of his thoughts, once the kettle had boiled. Skunk frowned at her, "I think I shouldn't need to tell you, Malduck..." Kamji's hand slammed down onto the table with frightening accuracy and strength.  
  
"I'm no longer a Malduck...I quit after she died! If Red wants me to stay he'll have to kill me first..." her sharp eyes turned on Skunk, making him feel like a tiny child, "...I quit"  
  
"That...that may be unofficially so, but Duke Red's not one to leave business unfinished" Skunk quickly corrected his fear, "You swore an oath to the Malduck's and are still apart of them" his voice almost matched her stubbornness.  
  
"I swore my oath to Tima only! No one else" her tone was deadly and if she had shouted then everything would have shook with the force.  
  
"Kamji...don't cause any problems" came a sweet voice from behind them. Skunk looked around and spotted who was obviously Hiyme. She was only a little smaller than Kamji and had black hair and grey eyes. She was delicately built and any man would have asked her out on a date. She wasn't exactly stunning or beautiful but she had that certain something that made you want her.  
  
She wore a long brown skirt and white blouse and her hair was tied up. Kamji certainly seemed to soften when she was around the girl and Skunk suspected that something was 'different' about their relationship and they were a little more than old collage friends.  
  
He coughed loudly, "I'm afraid we will have to hurry along. Duke Red is not a man to be kept waiting to long".  
  
Both of the girls locked eyes with him, showing annoyance that was trying desperately to be tolerated. "Fine, Captain. Though he already knows what we are to say to him" said Kamji, in a spiteful and much hated voice. 


	4. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own at all even though I would like to.

A.N Well here's the final chapter. It's a little short but there's not a lot I can think to do with this. It's still one I'm proud of and I hope that you enjoy reading the last bit.

Oh and Rocku thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for being my beta on this. Hope you like the ending

Chapter 4 – Goodbye

Kamji starred out of the window, hating herself even more than what she had done earlier on. "That bastard!" she said before punching the glass. Duke Red had proven to her that she was going to have to remain within the Malduck's and that meant leaving everything including Hiyme.

She sighed like a lonely dog and headed out of the room, leaving everything that was hers and also leaving Hiyme to sleep. Their final night together had been rather painful but they had made the most of it and Kamji did not wish to see Hiyme cry anymore. "This is the best way...leave whilst everything is still okay between us. Goodbye Hiyme. I will always love you" she said solemnly to herself before closing the door and leaving everything behind.

Tears fell down Hiyme's face as she looked around the empty flat. Everything was still there but Kamji was gone. She had left without a word to her but Hiyme knew why she had – she knew that Kamji would rather die than see her hurt and upset over anything again.

She looked up at a photograph of them both and broke down completely, "Kamji I love you, but why did you have to do it like this! Why did you have to make it so I was left behind alone! I hate you for it but yet I still love you and always will! God protect you...and my love always be with you" she said before falling to the floor and weeping even harder like a little child who had just lost everything in the world.

The End

A.N A bit sort (and a disappointment I'll admit) but I've been busy and cannot think of where to continue this on.

There might be a possibility of a sequel later on but no guarantees

Later all and please review


End file.
